Bad News or Good News ?
by Hikari.x.Light
Summary: I hate my sisters all they ever do is ruin my life at school I act like a completely diffrernt person nobody knows who I truly am but then as soon as i feel as though everything is getting better and as my dreams come true everything gets destroyed!
1. Bad News or Good News?

Done by: Hikari.

**Chapter 1**

**Bad News or Good News?**

An introduction to ME!

New Characters:

_Akemi and Haku : twins _

_Hikari: A friend_

_Tsuuki: me_

_Ryu_

* * *

"Why isn't there any internet connection here?!!!" I whined to Haku. "Because we're to poor to afford it idiot! The same reason we don't have a door for the classroom!" Akemi replied. _I wasn't even asking you! _I thought to myself. "I feel so tired after a day of hard work" I announced "but the lessons haven't even started yet" Hikari said while entering the classroom. "You weren't the one who bought your laptop to school and walked all around looking for internet connection while you friends didn't even tell you there wasn't any until you gave up!" I shouted all in one breath while staring at Haku and Akemi . "who said we were even your friends?" they both asked at the same time "Who said I was even referring to you?" I questioned them.

"Well let's forget about all of that!" Hikari joined in "Can I see your drawings Tsuuki? I will return them before last lesson." "They aren't so nice" I said my voice changing completely. "Please!" Hikari begged. "Fine" I replied. I handed Hikari a folder and sank deep into my chair wondering what she would think about them. I watched her carefully as she sat down. _No what is she doing! _I thought as I saw her hand the folder to Ryu. I felt like screaming but the other half of me wanted to know what Ryu thought of my drawings but before I could figure out the door opened and the teacher walked in.

"Class the school is going to shut down" He announced. I felt paralyzed "NOOO!!!" I screamed without thinking, every eye in the classroom was on me.

"b..but that is...impossible!" I stuttered. The teacher stared at me and said "Listen, there is nothing we can do now! The school will shut down in a...." "Shut up..." Ryu interrupted as he left the classroom. My eyes were on the floor it was so obvious the school would shut down...

My memory

"Please mom just fulfill my one wish! Let me go to this school!" I pleaded. My mom stared at me closely, my sisters shook their heads "What a poor mental idiot I knew this would happen to her one day!" My sister said. My hand turned into a fist as I tried to ignore her. I had 2 sisters and I hated both of them! "Fine you can go" my mom said and got up and left.

End of memory

Class was dismissed early that day. The next day I went to my room locked the door and stayed in the dark. I could hear my sister saying how peaceful and quiet it was without me.

The kids in school were all sad and disappointed. Hikari tried to cheer me up suprisingly enough so did Haku and Akemi, but what they didn't understand was that I worried for them, I could go to any school I wanted I was rich!

2 more days left till the school got shut down... _knock knock_... My mom opened the door and a man with blonde hair entered. My mom and him talked for a long time. My sisters were upstairs. I wanted to figure out who he was and started eavesdropping... the only two words I could make out were "Alice Academy" and "Tsuuki"..... (To be continued)

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Bad News? I guess…**

I went on my laptop and started searching up for Alice academy finding nothing I got disappointed. A few minutes later my mom walked in "Tsuuki I found another school for you to go to!" she said sounding a bit excited, "And over that it's a boarding school!" she continued. I felt angry how could she just ship me off like that, like I minded I wanted to leave this stupid place anyway, I hated everything I stood up and left before my mom could finish. I ran out the house and I kept on running, none of my friends at school knew that I was actually rich unlike them I wondered what they'd say if they figured out. I sat down under a tree out of breath I wondered where I was and then to my surprise I saw Ryu. He came up to me and sat down "what are you doing here? I haven't ever seen you come here before" he said. At first I was surprised Ryu even talked to me but I still replied "none of your business…" he stood up and before leaving said "Baka" I stood up to scream at him but then said nothing. I watched him leave and tears fell out of my eyes it wasn't fair I didn't want to leave what did I do to deserve this! Nothing ever happened to my sisters!

A few hours later I decided going back home. My mom was waiting at the door she looked a bit worried but I still didn't say anything then she looked at me and said "Honey you do know after your school shuts down you're going to have to go to another school?" I nodded my head and said "I will go to that place" and walked off. I called Hikari. She picked up the phone "Hello" "Hey Hikari I am leaving town in a few more days so I wanted to say bye" I said and before she could say anything else I shut the phone. Next, I called the twins and did the same thing. I sat there on my bed and looked at my folder filled with pictures I had drawn and then I stared at my favorite picture and couldn't help smiling.

The next day my mom walked into my room again she sat on my bed and told me to start packing and then she told me that in alice academy they had special powers I didn't believe her at all. I stayed home from school and finished packing and then in the afternoon a black limousine arrived and two freaks in black suits rang the bell. Mom called me downstairs. I grabbed my suitcase "this is it" I told myself and I left the house.

Before I knew it we were in front of a huge building, I had to admit it looked pretty cool. I walked into the school. I felt weird, but all my thoughts vanished when I saw the campus it was beautiful. I almost forgot about everybody back at home. I was led to my class by a man with blonde hair claiming to be a sensei at the academy. When we walked into the classroom my mouth dropped I stood there petrified I wasn't sure whether I was shocked or excited! When the students noticed the sensei they all sat quietly in their seats.

Narumi sensei introduced me to the class. "What's her alice?" a snobby girl asked. Narumi sensei ignored and asked who would volunteer to be my partner. A girl with brown pigtails raised her hand. I on the other hand stood there without having an idea what was going on, I was willing to suicide at the moment. I didn't bother even considering what my alice was and before I knew it my partner (Mikan ) was telling me everything about the academy. I decided mikan was my new friends, the kids there weren't that mean but there was a boy sitting at the back with a dark and scary aura around him who reminded me of Ryu….I told Mikan about my old town and everybody but when I heard her story I was a lot more surprised, later that day I went to Narumi-sensei and asked him that I wanted to know what my alice was he smiled and said "Its pretty complicated, don't worry you have used it before." I stood there still for a second trying hard to remember but nothing came to my mind and then narumi continued "but after you used it you memory was ereased by one of the students here…" "Then tell me what it is?" I blurted out. "it's the alice of codes" he said but before I could say anything else there was an announcement "Narumi Please come to the principal's office" and then Narumi left me there alone deep in thought… (to be continued)


End file.
